gothamcitywarfandomcom-20200214-history
Coco (Minor Character)
Coco is the primary henchmen of the Joker during the Julius No era. Notable for his complete lack of dialog, Coco first appeared in GCW round 1, though was not identified by name until round 3. Coco has not been, nor will be a playable character within GCW. Character History The character that would later become known as “Coco” was first seen during the Penguin’s takeover of LexCorp in round 1. He was under the mind control of the Mad Hatter, and thus instead of wearing his normal black beanie hat, he wore a large pink wizard hat and brandished a gold pirate sword. Coco and the other mind-controlled characters were captured by the Penguin, who first describes the clown as: : “…one of Joker’s men; from his elite Slaughter Squad…tough, loyal, crazy. All things I want in my men…except the last part. I’ll lock him up…and work on converting him, though it will take months....” -Penguin Here Coco is shown to be bald, though this has now been shown as incorrect since he appears with long blond hair during the first Task Force X mission. Coco is next seen in a side photo of the round 1 Iceberg Lounge, locked up in Penguin’s prison. In Penguin’s description of Coco, he speaks of “converting him” in a process that could take months. Due to the devices visibly present in the prison, as well as evidence of corpses, it can be assumed the “process” is torture; and this process may have resulted in Coco not being able to speak, resulting in his lack of dialog. Coco’s reasoning for not speaking (Or speaking clearly) is never clearly stated, and if torture is not the true reasoning, then it may be due to his attempt to please Joker who greatly approves of Coco not conversing back to him. Following his brief appearances in the round 1 Penguin stories, Coco disappeared until round 3, where he first reappeared at the Joker’s office. Here Coco appears to be having a conversation with the Joker, though it is unknown what he says as the only dialog are the replies the Joker makes. Joker himself seems to have trouble hearing Coco’s comments; whether this is due to Coco’s inability to speak well, speak loudly, or at all is unknown. It could also be possible that due to the Joker’s psychological state, he is merely hearing voices which he attributes to Coco as talking. It is from here on out that Coco is clearly shown to be Joker’s top, if not favorite, henchmen. He is always shown to be above all other henchmen, if not in charge of them. However Coco is also shown to be ordered to perform menial tasks the Joker attributes to him, such as cleaning up blood and removing bodies from locations. Coco is also shown to have knowledge of mechanics and at the very least welding, as he was tasked with creating the large Joker Toy Box Bomb. Coco During JVP Storyline Coco’s Joker Toy Box Bomb was an important aspect of the climax of the JVP story arch which in turn was an important aspect of round 3. Along with Joker and Harley, Coco was present at the abandoned high rise where JVP faced off against Joker. Here, Coco disguised as a hostage policeman, helps surprise JVP and shoots him multiple times, though being hit himself by a ricochet. (JVP was unharmed from the bullets due to his armor, but was then knocked down by Harley’s hammer) JVP continued his attack, and Coco was severely injured by a heavy throat hit. Eventually, the Joker gained the upper hand; leading to the three beating up JVP, with Coco apparently kicking JVP in the crotch. With police surrounding the building, the trio including Coco, fled through the use of Joker’s Helicopter, at which point Joker sets off Coco’s Joker Toy Box Bomb, whose resulting explosion obliterates the building and JVP (Unbeknownst to Joker, JVP survived). Coco Post JVP Storyline Following the JVP storyline, Joker and Coco continued on capturing territories in Gotham. When the two attacked Scarecrow at Aparo Park, Coco was injected with fear gas and his true fears were described. Above all, Coco seems to fear loosing Joker’s favor and being replaced as top henchmen. In addition, he seems to fear having his signature Joker Jacket being stolen or given to another henchmen. It is also at Aparo Park, t hat Joker while talking to Scarecrow, first mentions that Coco is indeed his Lieutenant and top henchmen. Soon after, Coco is shown to also have a lust for prostitutes, as he mistakenly attempts to buy service from Catwoman. It is then at this time that the Joker was defeated in round 3, having been attacked by the Riddler. Coco too, then disappeared from the round, returning for a small cameo in round 4 with the Joker. The two return during the Julius No Man-Bat era and set off multiple bombs within Gotham leading to the events of Cataclysm, which set the tone for the latter half of the round. Task Force X Coco has recently reappeared as a member of Task Force X, along with fellow villains Captain Boomerang, Firefly, Mirror Master, Plastique, and Clock King. While each of the villains were introduced with a short description of their abilities, when the currently unnamed leader came to introduce Coco, he only said "...Coco...", and referenced no abilities or reasoning why he even was present on the team at all. The team's first mission has been stated as having them assassinate then President Lex Luthor. Category:Characters Category:Task Force X members Category:Henchmen Category:Villains